Wings
by Amandous
Summary: Chris has so many Uncles and Aunts it's impossible to count them all. Some of them like to pop in from time to time and lend a hand or a wing or just generally side track the Halliwell Clan. Chris wouldn't trade his Family for the world, either side of it. Still this gives screaming at he ceiling whole new meanings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Charmed.**

**So this is the first Chapter of Wings. It'll center on different people for just about every chapter and I decided to showcase Gabriel, Castiel, and Balthazar as seen by Billie. She'll get another chapter where she has to deal with the fall out from very angry Archangels and Warrior Angels. I'm currently thinking up how Balthazar and Phoebe meet (His name is just one big gaping wound that is still healing for her) and for how Piper meets most of the Angels. This is very different from my Familiar Series and should not be compared to it at all. I'd love feed back and people/Angel suggestions here as much as with my Familiar Series. Note for those Followers new Chapter (Familiar Feathers) coming soon. Castiel's story.**

* * *

Christopher Perry Halliwell blinked his large green eyes up at his Daddy. The only other member of their family with green eyes smiled softly down at his tiny son. Chris had yet to start walking but when he did Leo wanted to be there. It wasn't really hard since he was basically a stay at home Dad. He felt so useless some days but that was the price he was willing to pay if it meant he was there for his family. Leo reached down and picked his youngest son up causing him to giggle happily and smile.

"I'll never be him Chris. You know that right? I'll never let you grow up unloved like that. And your big Brother will never be a tyrant and monster." He promised this at least once a week, an improvement over the every day promise he had made when Chris had first been born.

"Leo?" Piper called and poked her head in the doorway. She smiled fondly at the sight but was instantly reminded of why she had set it up so that Billie could babysit the boys. Leo needed to get out of the house.

"Yeah?" He turned and smiled brightly at her.

"Billie's here, it's time to go."  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea Piper."

"You sound like I did back before I got possessed by the Ultimate Mom." She smirked and he blushed softly.

"It's just… I like being around them you know?"

"I know. I do too but you need to get out and have some Adult Time too honey. Don't worry if anything is wrong Billie will handle it and if all else fails, we know our boys kick ass." Leo reluctantly placed Chris back in his playpen and bid him farewell. Piper kissed him as well and tricked the too clever baby into playing with some blocks before she swiftly tiptoed out of the room. Wyatt was playing with his cars and barely noticed his Mother and Father depart. Billie promised that nothing would happen while they were out and that she'd only be doing some studying of her Magic Books quietly.

Billie kept Wyatt and Chris within sight at all times as she studied on the couch in the conservatory. The Toddler and almost toddler were content with themselves and were relatively quiet. Billie came to some new lore, it was on Angels. She knew about Whitelighters, Paige was half and so were Chris and Wyatt after all, and she knew about the Elders but she had been raised in a Christian Household. She recalled Sunday School lessons about the Choirs of Angels. She wondered if the other levels were real. She couldn't dig up anything and huffed. She peeked around before she picked up the kids and headed to the Attic. A little research couldn't hurt right? A quick in and out, no one would ever have to know. She opened the Book of Shadows and flipped lazily through the pages before stopping on one.

"A Trickster?" She asked skeptically. "Servants of the Gods of Mischief, Chief among them being the Norse God: Loki. Oh yeah like he's totally real." She snorted and heard a noise come from Chris. "What was that sweetie?"

"Gab real." Chris repeated calmly. Wyatt paused and looked at his little brother and then narrowed his eyes at Billie before he continued to work on the tower that he had been building with Chris.

"Oh you are just the sweetest little guy ever!"

"_Gay. Bree. El._" Chris said earnestly and Billie opened her mouth to say something but her thoughts instantly vanished from her head as she heard a fluttering noise and noticed that Chris was lifted into the air by a relatively short man, he was shorter than her, with bright amber eyes and slicked back golden brown hair. He had a sucker in his mouth and a smirk on his lips. "Gay! Gay!"

"Kiddo as precious as that is you've really got to at a 'buh' at the end of that. People might take it the wrong way." He replied and Chris let out a stream of unintelligible chirps that caused the man to snicker and laugh. "Looks like Cassie and Ballie have been teaching you lots huh?"

"Who the hell are you?" Billie cringed as her voice squeaked. She was a badass Demons Hunter, it was really obnoxious that her voice still cracked.

"Hello Witch." He murmured and waggled his eyebrows. "Wanna ditch the kids and hang out with a _real_ God?" He leered at her as if he didn't have a small child in his arms.

"No way! Get away from him and get the hell out!"

"Really such language! What are they teaching kids in schools these days?" He tutted and Billie narrowed her eyes at him. "Look it's your loss. And it was this little tyke that summoned." He sniffed and then tickled Chris.

"Gay!" He wailed happily. Wyatt tugged lightly on the man's pants and pulled him towards the blocks. Billie didn't know what to make of the creep but she didn't like that Wyatt and Chris were so comfortable with him. She'd have to call Piper and Leo once she figured out how to banish the dude. Chris reached into thin air and seemed to pull something that caused the Creep to cringe and pout at the small child. The tiny brunette blinked his big green eyes at him and apparently stuck something in his mouth.

"I know they probably feel great on the gums but keep your mitts off my feathers Chris. I don't pluck yours out."

"Feathers?" Billie didn't see anything before she instantly tried to pull the invisible feather out of Chris' hand. "Chris honey give it to me, you should stick things in your mouth if you don't know where they've been."

"I resent that little lady. My feathers are clean."

"Bri el." Chris cooed around the invisible feather and Billie glowered at the strange man.

"I ain't hurtin' anyone. Sit back kid, Chris summoned me for your benefit after all. It's not every day you get to meet the trickiest God of them all." He snapped his fingers and a fresh lollipop appeared in his hand. Billie wasn't impressed, she'd seen Wyatt and Chris do something similar only they ended up summoning Trolls and Dragons and one time Chris summoned a man that Phoebe kept calling Eric but he insisted his name was Castiel

"Oh yeah like you're _really_ Loki." She sneered and the man smirked at her and tapped his nose before he went back to playing with the kids.

"Good job kiddo maybe there's hope for you yet."

"Hey!" He smirked but the sound of a car pulling up made him lose his smile. Billie looked out the window and saw it was Piper and Leo. She smirked viciously and turned but the man was gone and instead of the invisible 'feather' Chris was munching on a teething ring that was in the shape of a huge piece of candy. Billie frowned before remembering she wasn't supposed to be up here with the kids and quickly took them downstairs to their rooms. She was just setting Chris down when Piper and Leo walked into the nursery.

"Didn't you hear us calling you?"

"Ah no sorry. Uh hey listen there was this weird incident."

"Did you go snooping around the book?" Piper narrowed her eyes accusingly at her.

"No… Okay maybe a little but the boys were with me the whole time! And then this guy showed up."

"Guy?" Piper frowned. "What guy?"

"Well he was a bit taller than you but shorter than me, with bright gold eyes and slick back hair that looked like it had_ way _too much product in it to be honest." Billie remarked and swore that Chris was snickering at them. "He showed up and started playing with Chris and Wyatt and well apparently Chris pulled a feather from his back but he claimed to be Loki." Leo's eyes widened before he chuckled softly.

"Don't worry about him."

"Huh?"

"That's one of Chris' many Uncles they'll undoubtedly pop in and out the whole time you're here. It's really weird when Castiel shows up since Eric Bragg, his Vessel for the time being, is an Innocent that we saved a long time ago." He waved it off. "He poof up the toy?"

"Uh yeah."

"They like to spoil Chris since he's one of the Rare ones."

"What?"

"Story for another time. Don't worry." Piper said breezily. "He hit on you?" She asked watching Chris watch them.

"Big time."

"He's such a little cretin." She muttered and Leo just laughed which got Chris to smile around the toy, showing off his tiny teeth. Billie nodded slowly not really understanding and feeling left out. She went to her room and sighed. She didn't really want to know either, if she was honest with herself. She just wanted to find her sister and finally have peace.

* * *

There was a strange man watching over Chris. The tiniest Halliwell had finally started to walk. Leo and Piper were overjoyed and very frustrated. It was one thing for him to Orb and be in one place or simply crawl away slowly but not Chris knew how to run and could easily get lost. Or hurt. Billie believed honestly that Chris had given Leo a heart attack when he had carefully picked himself up and toddled over to Leo and tug on his sleeve to get him to play. The man had short dark brown hair that was a mess. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans and followed Chris as he toddles around the room, picking up various objects and moving them around. He was chirping his little head off and the man seemed to be listening intently and sometimes he cave back a rough chirp. It made her ears hurt though. And gave her a sudden really bad migraine and she felt like she was going to throw up.

"Human ears were not meant to hear my True Voice. Had you been anything less than a Magical Mortal your head would have exploded. I apologize for not realizing your presence was here sooner. Christopher is rather distracting and talks a lot." His unnaturally blue eyes moved to her.

"What you talk and it makes people's heads explode?" Billie gasped.

"Only in my True Voice. You too would be dead but I did not use it to its fullest extent. It would have broken the windows and Piper does not like it when I do that." Chris blinked up at Billie before looking at the man.

"Cas." He pointed at the man. "Unca Cas."

"Right. Uh so you're like related to Leo or something right?" The man-thing didn't blink and it was really starting to freak Billie out.

"I am an Angel of the Lord, Belinda Jenkins. I am not of relation to any Mortal. Christopher is my Nephew however the matters concerning his birth and why this is so are complicated and not for your knowledge unless you are Piper." He stated and caught Chris before he could fall. Chris giggled and made grabby motions to something behind Castiel. "Please do not pull on my wings again Christopher. Pluck Balthazar's feathers if you want them." He muttered and Billie scowled at him.

"Nobody but my Mom calls me Belinda." She seethed.

"I apologize." He didn't sound sincere. Infact the more he spoke with a monotone the more Billie wanted to hit him. This dude was seriously weird. "Hitting me will not engender fondness and will likely place you out of Christopher's good graces, a place you will never want to be." He said softly before setting Chris down again and watching him speed off. Wyatt Orbed down from his nap and blinked at Chris.

"Chris. Nap." He stated with strange firmness in his voice and Chris pouted.

"No."

"Have I interrupted Naptime?" It was so weird hearing this guy ask things like that. "I'm sorry. He knelt and picked up Chris. "You have lied to me Little One and for that you shall be punished."

"Hey!" Billie's hackles raised. This guy was weird and possibly related to Chris but no way in hell was she gonna let him hurt Chris. Castiel didn't seem to care what she thought and leveled her with a look that put Piper's disapproving stares to shame.

"Continue your search for your sister Billie. I will never harm Christopher nor Wyatt. It is far more likely that they shall harm me." He disappeared with the both of them in a fluttery noise. She frowned but heard them upstairs.

"Honestly does no one in this house know how to use the stairs?" She muttered and went into the kitchen where she found Phoebe. "What's up?"

"Just got home, you get the kids to nap?"

"Er… I got Wyatt to but Chris decided to play with 'Uncle Cas' and then he ran off with them both." Billie said. Phoebe's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"I haven't seen Eric in ages!"

"Okay is his name Eric, Castiel, or Cas?" She asked honestly confused.

"Well Eric Bragg is the man that Castiel is using as a Vessel at the moment. I'd say that 'Cas' is a shortening of Castiel." Phoebe shrugged and danced around her. "Loosen up Billie. You'll get used to the weirdoes that pop up in our lives. And eventually learn to yell at the ceiling. Come on. Join the club. Become One Of Us." Phoebe said with a grin before she disappeared through the doorway.

"Why is everyone here crazy?" Billie muttered with a smile on her face.

"Because if they weren't a touch crazy then they would have gone insane a long time ago." A British voice said and Billie jumped a foot in the air. She whirled around and there was a blonde man with light smoky blue eyes and a knowing grin on his face. "Don't worry so much darling you'll be grey by thirty that way."

"And who are you?"

"Balthazar." 'Cas' was back. "Why are you here?"

"To pick up you I'm afraid. The Garrison is being called in for a meeting." He shrugged and the other nodded gravelly. He eyed Billie for a moment.

"You will look after Christopher and Wyatt with great care. Or we shall know." He stated before he vanished with that weird fluttery noise again.

"Don't worry kid." Balthazar said but his grin turned vicious. "Everybody gets a second chance when they screw up but nobody gets a third. Not even our Brothers." And he took vanished with a fluttery noise. Billie felt cold terror race through her and shook it aside. She would never do anything to hurt the Halliwells. They were become like Family to her especially little Wyatt and Chris. Oh well she had a sister to find and Demons to Vanquish in the meantime.


End file.
